unklepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Vivid Things
Vivid Things was a trap-style song by Unkle Adams that was released on March 8, 2019. According to Adams, the song is "slightly savage", which is evident by the line "I"m a shark and you're a bunch of penguins / Please don't make me bring the anguish", in which Adams threatens to murder a theoretical group of people (presumably haters) akin to how a shark kills penguins. He also claims he has the city "locked up like a padlock" despite there being multiple accounts of Unk refusing to do anything in his local scene like the narrow-minded fuck he is. History On February 10, Unk tweeted a picture of himself in light-up glasses with the caption "Vivid Things". Four days later, he announced that he was working on a "new project". The following day, he tweeted yet another picture of himself in light-up glasses also captioned "Vivid Things". On the 19th he claimed that the song was "slightly savage" and that he's "going off this year", followed by another tweet on the 20th in which said, "On a scale of 1-10, how hard did I go on Vivid Things? I went 17." Clearly, Unk was hyping this track up, despite that being what he always does. On the 20th, he released a short teaser clip of the song, revealing the (atrocious, stolen) cover art, the March 8 release date, and a sneak preview of the music video itself, featuring Unk, wearing light-up shoes AND glasses, in some kind of weird room with a bunch of metal frames and other weird shit. Lyrics and Music Video 1 One time for the drum line Level up high Run hide I'ma get you in the sunshine In the daylight In the darkness You will hear me It's a promise Who won the rap off Ya'll better back off Tipped over when I met Matlock Now I got the city locked up like a padlock Chill bro, gotta take a pic with your grandma Jokes aside, I can flow so fly I'm a Concord jet in the open sky They want me to quit but I won't comply In fact I'ma put it into overdrive I'm disobedient I rap a deviant Skill and will are the main ingredients Keep working till I fill arenas And never know which on I may see ya in Chorus Nothing is impossibeaux To me breaux I'm in the zeaux(-ne) Thoughts are fleaux-ing Vivid Things See my future living dreams Dining room, heaux-me deceaux Califeauxnia on the sheaux Thoughts are fleaux-ing Vivid Things See my future living dreams 2 Unk is blessed by the best of Gods I am prime to Decepticons Vision to the future electric thoughts Still unsigned trying to connect the dots Never used to wanna talk about the bank Now I wanna talk about vaults and bags Came a long way now I gotta give thanks For what I got while I up my rank Higher levels bring stronger devils But all opponents look so pathetic Tryna diss the Unk to get a bit of credit If I dissed you back you'd need a medic But no time for that so keep biting ankles And writing comments from under blankets I'm a shark and you're a bunch of penguins Please don't make me bring the anguish Chorus Nothing is impossibeaux To me breaux I'm in the zeaux(-ne) Thoughts are fleaux-ing Vivid Things See my future living dreams Dining room, heaux-me deceaux Califeauxnia on the sheaux Thoughts are fleaux-ing Vivid Things See my future living dreams 3 Wrong to the right path Shock to the mic stand Never gonna catch me Waving the white flag Did I really rhyme those words go back Say both slowly and understand I don't follow all your rules Kids watch YouTube not the news Been on both, know it's true Cause I get more clicks than a photo shoot When I upload tracks I'ma double up stacks While you relax in a bubbled up bath I'm independent I grind like that Put it all in I'ma get it all back Plus compensation I'm dangerous To the top percentage in the game I picked I'm after greatness No time for wasting Many visions of the vivid things that I'm chasing Chorus Nothing is impossibeaux To me breaux I'm in the zeaux(-ne) Thoughts are fleaux-ing Vivid Things See my future living dreams Dining room, heaux-me deceaux Califeauxnia on the sheaux Thoughts are fleaux-ing Vivid Things See my future living dreams